Isoldel
"Well this is ironic... a Program with the nickname of Iso." - Random program Isoldel is a female Program who serves her User as an Intelligent Agent (IA). As such, her User often tasks her to complete certain missions within the Grid. Isoldel is also a light suit creator on SecondLife at her shop, Isoldel's. Biography ''2011'' Isoldel rezzed into the Grid during a Glitch Bug infestation in 2011. Without having any means of defense, Isoldel quickly found herself serving as "glitch bait" for the hunters. After obtaining an Identity Disc from Kevin Flynn, she too joined in. Some of Isoldel's friends gave her the nickname "Iso", but do not confuse her as one. Isoldel often takes pride in being a Basic. As an IA, Isoldel quickly adapted to the Grid and the dangers within. 2012 Isoldel began disappearing from the Grid for lengths of time due to her User's constant upgrades and system adjustments. With the Grid constantly eveolving, Isoldel had to as well. 2014 Since her last disappearance, Isoldel has reammerged with a subtle difference in her eyes as they reflect the ongoing battle between those who fight for and against the Users; with one blue and one with a golden hue. She now wears Ozone glasses to hide them. Isoldel has grown more cynical and bitter as the frequent disruptions amongst the Grids collapsed many of its territories, to include her favorite, Walton's Grid. Wandering from each smaller sector, she noticed how much the Grids fell into disrepair and its Programs scattered. Personality and traits Isoldel's personality somewhat fluctuates depending on the situation and what her User wishes to accomplish. In general, she is polite and reserved toward new programs while showing more personality towards those she knows. Like her User, her humor is often mild and dry. On a rare occasion, Isoldel would scheme wild ideas and tricks with her fellow programs as entertainment. Since Isoldel's creation, her programming has been updated three times. Though her primary circuitry color is magenta, she is known to switch to other colors depending on her needs and moods. Despite being a program, Isoldel once commented that magenta was her "true color" due to being an IA. She even has her own grid suit designed for her functions and combat. Isoldel's fondness towards weaponry and combat is likely due to her User, though Isoldel never confirmed nor denied any relation. When curious about a new product on the Grid, her first question is almost always "Is it combatable?" This is most likely in reference to 'compatible' and 'combat'. Isoldel has a strong loyalty towards the Users and their respected programs within the Grid. If asked as to what side she is on, she will often simply reply, "I am my User's program." She also shares the belief that Tron would one day return to the City and restore it to its former glory. Skills and abilities Isoldel's major function is to observe and act upon the environment to achieve her User's goals. As a learning program, she utilizes the saved data to complete an objective whether it be hunting Glitch Bugs or defeating a foe in the Game Arena. As of recent, Isoldel's User tasked her to ensure the stability of the Grid while certain upgrades are made and new programs are introduced. Isodel is an avid Glitch Bug hunter and often seeks to compete with her fellow hunters, such as Nufor and Muninn. Her most often used strategy is to lure as many bugs to follow her before flipping around and striking them down. This tactic helps her kill multiple bugs with one shot of her disc. Kevin Flynn once commented that the move was that of a true Siren, by leading those that followed to their doom. One of Isoldel's special abilities is to stealth under "blackout mode". When in stealth, all of her circuitry is blackened which allows her to bypass other programs unnoticed. User Isoldel's user, known as Dyre23, is a freelance programmer who specializes in creating customary programs for specific functions. Though it is pure speculation, rumor is that Dyre23 is of military background due to the types of freelance programs she has created. Most of the programs created under the Dyre23 username are classified as Software Agents. Trivia *The name '''Isoldel '''is a play on the word ISO and the name Isolde. *Dyre23 hates wearing pink. Gallery 50a.png 31.png 28.png Snapshot_048.png Snapshot_011.png Snapshot_008.png Snapshot_010 (2).png|Isoldel at Flynn's Sanctuary Isoldelheadshot.png|Isoldel headshot Blackout2.png|Blackout Mode Blackout1.png|Blackout Mode isoldelcycle.png|Isoldel's Light Cycle Isoldelv3.png|Isoldel V3 Untitled-1.png|Isoldel V2 Isoldel V1.png|Isoldel V1 2014.png Category:Characters Category:Programs Category:Basics Category:Tron: Legacy Sim Category:Tron: Legacy Adventures Category:Secondlife Category:Tron Category:Browse Category:Roleplaying Category:Shop Owners Category:Walton's Tron Evolution Grid Category:Roleplay Characters